


Michael is a Grower fanart

by DrLemurr



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Double Entendre, Fanart, M/M, michaelisagrower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrLemurr/pseuds/DrLemurr
Summary: Look Alex, Michael saved your Monstera plant while you were out of town! Because of course you had to have the most extra houseplant.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: Michael Guerin is a Grower





	Michael is a Grower fanart

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the write-along (draw-along, sing-along, knit-along) event that was posted on the 18+ Roswell discord.


End file.
